Wilbur
Wilbur is a first generation Paw Patrol member. He belongs to TheThunderfan212. This article is currently a work in progress, so please do not edit it without her permission. Wilbur is the Paw Patrol's Time Traveling Pup and Superhero pup. He falls in love with Violet and they have 3 pups together. He is a 13 year old German Shepherd/Husky mix. He makes his debut in: "Wilbur gets Skunked" # Bio: Wilbur lives with his family in a mansion. He rarely gets to see his dad,Lewis, who is always out of town due to inventing things. One day while accidently time traveling, he bumps into Violet and in a few weeks they hang out and have crushes on each other. One day, Wilbur gets bit in the neck by Dexter and gets sent to the hospital. He is healed in a few weeks and he and Violet have pups. They then become superhero pups. He will make a brief cameo in The Search For Karma's Family. # Personality: Wilbur is very protective of his family, wife and pups. He can be slightly dangerous and hurt other pups than hurt him, his family, Violet, or his pups. He gets into trouble a lot and his pups also do that as well. Like Rocky, Wilbur dreads taking baths, however, he has no problem going for a swim. He is afraid of Gube, Lewis' roommate who threatens to kill Wilbur and his family. He howls only to get a rise out of Hiro, since Hiro hates Wilbur's howling. He's shown to be very serious on duty. # Apperance: Wilbur is a Husky/German Shepherd mix and has markings similar to Chase. He has black fur and his face and paws are peach. He has dark brown, almost black eyes and his pup tag is a lighting bolt symbol. His uniform is similar to Maui's, but it is dark blue and his mask is black. He has no cape, since Violet tells him not to have a cape. # Vehicle: Wilbur has a time traveling vehicle that has Pup-Pup Boogie and a bunch of pup treat vending machines. If he presses a red button on the vehicle, it will take his and other pups to the past. The yellow button takes him to the future. The green one takes him to the present. # Allies: Violet, Lewis, Maui, Skye, Claire, Chase, Rubble, Rocky, Tracker, Troy, Anna, Elsa, Jake, Dash, # Enemies: Everest, Hiro, Marshall, Dexter, Zuma, Drake, Gube, Max # Likes: His pups, Violet, Time Traveling, His family, Howling(only to tick off Hiro), Play fighting with Claire, Missions, Being paired up with Violet in a mission, His family, Exploring # Dislikes: Baths( especially ones with soap), Gube, His pups in danger, Hiro dating Violet, Violet in danger, Being Paired up with Hiro in a mission, His family in danger, Bites, Cats(afraid of them), Marshall being immature, Getting in to trouble, Being grounded, Being skunked(leading to him getting a tomato bath), Tomato baths 9. Relationships- Violet- He has a major crush on her, but whenever Dash asks about it, Wilbur denies it. Hiro- He hates Hiro with a burning passion because he feels like Hiro will start dating Violet. Other OC- He likes most of them, but not Dexter and Max. He doesn't trust Karma and Andrew since they are strays. Paw Patrol pups- He likes Chase, Skye, Rubble, Rocky and Tracker, but not Zuma, Everest and Marshall. 10. Trivia: Wilbur is the same breed as Fletcher. Wilbur only howls to get a rise out of Hiro. Otherwise, he never howls, despite being part husky. He only hates Hiro because he dates Violet at one point. He is based off of Wilbur from Meet the Robinsons. He has markings similar to Chase's. The only reason why he is afraid of Gube is because he threatens to kill him, Violet, his pups and his family. He is actually an F1B Gerbian Shepsky. His mother was a purebred Siberian Husky and his father was a F1 Gerbian Shepsky. He is 25% German Shepherd and 75% Husky. He has been bred back to a Husky. He looks like a Husky, but has the German Shepherd colors and personality. Mayverse Information Spouse: Violet Pups: Helen Jr., Cornelius Jr., and Buddy Parents: Cornelius "Lewis" and Franny Siblings: None Other Relatives: Art (uncle), Gaston (uncle), Lucile (grandmother), Bud (grandfather), Petunia (grandmother), Fritz (grandfather), Tallulah (aunt), Laszlo (uncle), Joe (grandfather), Bille (grandmother), Spike and Dimirti (non blood related brothers), Dash (brother in law), Jack Jack, (brother in law), Helen (mother in law), Robert "Bob" (father in law), Troy Jr. (brother in law), Claire (sister in law), Griffin (son in law), Emerald (daughter in law), Lincoln (son in law), Lana (daughter in law), Robert (son in law), Ruby (daughter in law), Lily (grandmother in law), Lucius (grandfather in law), Troy (father in law), Elsa (mother in law), Rafe (brother in law), Stinky (brother in law), Runt (sister in law), Kate (sister in law), Isabelle (sister in law), and Maya (sister in law) Category:German Shepherds Category:Stories featuring characters from Disney Category:Siberian Husky Category:German Shepherd Husky Mix Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Troublesome puppies Category:Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Thunder’s Characters